One Constant Companion
by Epicus Lupus
Summary: A Child of Death is born against vows, To let into the underworld they must allow, A blessing of magic may turn a curse, They must help the seven or turn for the worst, She must destroy one who cheated death, But Mother Earth may cause her to take a last breath.
1. Philosophers Stone 1

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter all I own is my OC, Echo Wilde and some of the plot. Anything you recognise is J.K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan's work.**

**Thanks Epicus Lupus!**

* * *

**Echo's POV**

The room went dark and cold before a girl stood in the corner of the room in the shadows. She had long purple hair and black eyes, which turned lighter as she stepped out of the darkness, her skin was pale white. The girl was wearing fully black, a black leather jacket, a dark skull top, black boots and black jeans.

The room went darker for a second as a fluttering of wings was heard and a Raven flew out of the shadows and landed on her shoulder. It wasn't a normal raven. It had silver eyes and black feathers but it sent off an aura of death and darkness.

"You arrived safely then," A man asked as he turned round to face the girl, he had white hair and a long white beard.

"A safe as I can be," The girl said coldly, the man merely laughed at her attitude causing the shadows to darken.

"Take a seat Miss Wilde, we have a some things to talk about," The man said gesturing to an empty seat on the opposite side of his desk.

Slowly she took a step forward, but noticed the shadows following her enclosing her. She growled in frustration and flicked her hand back into the shadows causing them to retreat out of fear.

As she took her seat the crow landed on the arm of the chair and started to peck at her leather jacket.

"Sephtis, stop!" She ordered the raven which glared at her but retreated all the same.

"Sephtis, what an unusual name, it means eternal death, if I am right," The man exclaimed stroking his beard.

"It's not an unusual name for me," The girl said bluntly, not liking the fact of being here.

"Yes, I suppose not. Now I am sure you know the two reasons you are here," He asked, the girl opposite him nodded, "Good, one is to control your Blessing from Mother Hecate and the other to protect the-boy-who-lived from the one who cheated death."

"Father, told me about him, it gave my dad a lot of paperwork dealing with Tom Riddle, Professor." She sighed, subconsciously stroking Sephtis.

"Yes, your cousin has caused a lot of trouble. Now you will be aloud to take Sephtis to lessons but he must be kept under control. Just to check you have your wand…" The Professor checked.

She nodded and pulled a midnight black wand out of her pocket, it was 12 inches long with a hair of Cerberus and a fury. The wood came straight from the fields of asphodel. It was unusual for a wand to have more than one core but this girl was definitely unusual.

"Lou Ellen, made it for me," Lou Ellen was a Child of Hecate and made the wand especially for the girl to wield.

The Professor nodded examining the wand closely, many others would question the powers of this wand and how it so easily fitted it's owner, better than some of the greatest wand users. And that was because it was made only for her and she knew it.

"Who knows who I am?" The girl questioned coldly.

"Only me and Professor McGonagall," The Professor replied. The girl nodded slowly taking everything in.

"Good," she said simply, for the first time her voice not sounding as cold.

"You will be sorted like the other pupils but be careful what you let the sorting hat see as it will depend on whether or not you control your Blessing. One other thing is as you are a Child of Death, it makes you a very powerful demigod. This means that your powers are difficult to control when emotions take hold, so you cannot let anyone see them, you may go to the sorting," The Professor announced.

The girl nodded and stood up her cold eyes turning dark again and the shadows seemed to be inching closer. Sephtis flew onto her shoulder and they turned around to leave. She had reached the stairs when the Professor called out,

"Miss Echo Wilde, I believe you will not be able to hide your secret forever, so I would… how do you say it… Play your cards carefully." The girl Echo turned round to look at him.

"I'll try, Professor Dumbledore, but I can't make any promises. Mortals are always first to judge," Echo scowled again. Dumbledore chuckled and gestured for her to leave.

Echo gave Dumbledore one last nod and left. But she didn't leave via the stairs she stepped into the shadows and thought of where she wanted to be as hard as possible.

She closed her eyes and imagined a staircase leading up to where McGonagall would be. She imagined stepping out of the shadows to come up there. And that's what happened, she stepped out of the shadows just in front of the pack of first years.

Echo shrunk back so they didn't see her and then joined them near to the front. They made their way up the staircase towards McGonagall dressed in green robes. Her gaze was strict but softened slightly when she saw Echo.

Behind her, Echo, could here muttering and could sense people staring at her. She knew why. It was because she was different, her clothes and hair stood out in between the blonde, brown, black and ginger haired kids and her clothes were different to the Wizarding robes they all wore. Not to mention Sephtis was sitting on her shoulder glaring at any first years that dared to take a glimpse at them.

The first years all stopped at the top of the stairs and looked towards McGonagall who was standing in front of them tapping her hand on the railings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall explains.

There is small yelp as a boy jumps forward and picks up his toad, sitting on the ground next to McGonagall.

"Trevor!" He yells, McGonagall gives him a look and he backs away, "Sorry," he mutters as he joins the crowd again.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," McGonagall said stiffly as she turned round and left them.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train," A blonde, pale boy speaks up, leaning against the railing, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Echo heard lots of whispering and muttering around the name. She rolled her eyes looking at the person who was speaking. She slipped her hand into her pocket fumbling for her keyring, it was a Bident, a two pronged weapon, but it wasn't any normal weapon. The Bident could grow into a full sized weapon which could also be turned into a sword by will. But Echo had to say she preferred fighting with her weapon in Bident form.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," The boy carries on gesturing to two thugs either side of him, "And I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy," He says as he held out his hand to the boy who must have been Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, Echo was trying to protect. The ginger haired kid, Ronald Weasley, next to Harry snickered slightly.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco smirked.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Potter said brushing Malfoy's hand away.

"What makes you think your family is better than others, _Malfoy_?" Echo asked coldly, as Sephtis snapped at him. Malfoy looked her up and down, taking in her clothes, hair and Sephtis, her raven…

"My father is high up in the ministry, and he's very powerful and-" Malfoy started, looking at Echo in disgust.

"How do you know my Dad isn't more powerful and higher up?" Echo smirked, her American accent very noticable.

Malfoy glared at her and opened his mouth to respond but McGonagall returned and smacked him on the shoulder, lightly, with a piece of parchment. He looked at her and then back at Echo before retreating.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall announced.

She lead the first years through two large doors and into the great doors. There were four long tables with lots of kids sitting at them and then there was one main table at the end where the Professors were seated. Above them there were floating candles and the roof was twinkling like the dark sky outside.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." The girl, Hermione Granger, boasted slightly. Echo rolled her eyes wondering whether she was some kind of Legacy of Athena or Minerva.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words." McGonagall ordered, as Professor Dumbledore stood up at the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," Dumbledore said gesturing to an old man at the back with a cat that had red eyes, "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down as the room applaused.

McGonagall went up the steps and stood next to a raggedy old hat on a small brown stall. All eyes in the hall were on her.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax," Granger muttered to herself as she slowly walked towards the hat.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Weasley whispered to Potter, who nodded in agreement. Echo couldn't help but agree with them.

After a few seconds the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The far left table exploded with cheers as Hermione jumped off with a smile. Echo could hear Weasley groaning.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called. Malfoy sauntered up proudly, the tattered hat barely touched his head before it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, probably glad to be rid off him.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Abbot, Hannah,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavendar,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Neville,"

'GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ronald," McGonagall shouted, Weasley gulped and slowly walked up and sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Weasley sighed in relief. There were a few more names, like 'Nott', 'Parkinson' and 'Patil' before,

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall yelled. Everyone went silent for a second before there was lots of whispering in the crowd. Potter walked up and sat down. He must have been there for a few seconds before it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was lots of cheering from the Gryffindor table and Potter headed over there. Two twins, Echo guessed they were Weasleys because of their ginger hair, were shouting: We got Potter! We got Potter!.

"Wilde, Echo!" McGonagall said, smiling to herself slightly, at the fact she had finally made her way to Hogwarts. The room fell silent as they watched Echo.

Echo walked towards the sorting hat, her purple hair flowing behind her. Anyone who looked closely enough, through the mist, would see that the shadows were reaching towards her for attention, yet again they retreated at a flick of Echo's hand. Sephtis flew off her shoulder to sit on one of the rafters of the ceiling.

"She's a Slytherin that one!" Ron muttered to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Echo heard and clenched her fist scowling. As she turned to sit on the stool she directed a glare straight at him. The hat was put on and everything went dark. There was silence until a little voice spoke in her ear.

_Ah a Child of the Underworld I see… with the Blessing of Mother Hecate. _

'Can you stop with the whole reading of the mind thing please?' Echo thought annoyed already.

_It is not just your mind it is your soul, little demigod. Mother Hecate would be proud with you if you can control your blessing. Yet you are here at Hogwarts you use magic with your mind as well as your wand, wandless magic is a lot more dangerous and powerful.'_

'Well I wish it was a blessing more like an out-of-control curse,' Echo though again, 'Can you just decide which house I seem to have been waiting for Hades knows long.'

_Of course, without the founders and Mother Hecate I would be just an old hat and you plain old muggles. This curse you speak of you will soon learn why you have been chosen._

_Lets move on, your mind is quite intriguing, I am surprised you are not a Legacy of Lady Athena. You have intelligence and logic but also lots of loyalty to friends but to enemies you have a sense of darkness and cunning. Not where to put you…_

_I think we must rule out Hufflepuff, your personality is to wild and Ravenclaw may do you well but the darkness in your soul would lead to a dangerous mix. Now only two left._

'Do you take this long for everyone?,' Echo asked.

_Not everyone but you are not like them a Demigod with the blessing of Hecate, I haven't seen one for centuries. I am sure she will soon make you her Champion, as an old hat I would be surprised if she didn't._

_'Hang on! Champion, I was never told about this being part of the deal,' she interrupted._

_There was never a deal, Princess of Darkness-_

'And where did that title come from?,' she questioned.

_From your future where you will play a part in the wars to come. Slytherin would bring you greatness and show you that light can be brought to the dark but you would still be an outcast for who you are._

_Gryffindor is where you would shine, you would make friends and allies and complete your mission. Not to mention being needed for quests and prophecies._

Echo rolled her eyes, she would never be needed like that, a few seconds later the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The far left table started cheering but it was more of a half-hearted cheer, two other tables clapped and the other end one was silent, either in annoyance or happiness. Echo guessed the first one.

**Harry's POV**

"Wilde, Echo," Harry took a glimpse at the girl. She had long purple hair and dark cold eyes, she wasn't wearing the usual robes instead, she wore fully black and she looked slightly gothic. There eyes met and she glared at him.

On her shoulder was a black bird, a Raven, it had sparkling gold eyes and it's tail feathers were silver, making the bird look very peculiar. As she approached the stool, the raven flew off her shoulder and settled itself in the rafters watching everyone with it's golden eyes.

As Harry looked around the hall he saw everyone watching he, silently, he saw Malfoy looking over at her with particular interest.

"She's a Slytherin that one!" Ron muttered to him. He nodded, but only really half agreed, when she had glared at him he saw something else in her eyes, sadness, loss and loneliness.

Before Echo perched on the stool and the hat was put on her head, she set one glare over at Ron as if she heard. She was there for a few minutes and no one in the hall dared to speak before the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table Harry was at exploded into cheers but he could sense it was half-hearted. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables clapped but the Slytherin table were silent and Malfoy seemed slightly annoyed she wasn't placed in Slytherin.

She walked over to our table, and held out her hand, slightly. The Raven flew down and landed on her outstretched arm, it hopped onto her shoulder and she sat on the table opposite Harry.

"What's with the raven?" Ron questioned, Echo glared at him and stiffened slightly.

"He's my pet," She said coldly, the raven nipped her as she said 'pet', Echo glared at the raven pointedly as if it could understand her, "His name's Sephtis," Ron nodded looking at the raven in awe.

"That means eternal death doesn't it?" A voice piped up beside Echo, Echo turned to see Hermione there.

"Yeah," Echo said bluntly turning away from Hermione as Dumbledore stood up.

""Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat down and everyone clapped and cheered. Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. Food appeared all along the table on the plates, lots of different types of food which all smelled delicious and tasted better.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked after he looked at the man and his scar started to hurt.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy shrugged helping himself to some food.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked still confused at why his scar hurt, when they both looked at each other.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." Percy said loading potatoes onto his plate.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." A boy Harry found out was called Seamus said. Neville and a few others laughed.

"What about you Echo?" Harry asked trying to be kind. He noticed that Echo wasn't really eating anything, just stroking her Raven: Sephtis.

"None of your business!" She scowled at him. Harry and Ron exchanged looks but Echo ignored them both.

Ron reached out to get some more food when a ghostly head pops out.

"Aaah!" He shouted, quickly pulling back. Harry saw that Echo gripped the table and glared at the ghost.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked the ghost as if it was an everyday thing.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." The ghost said turning away from Percy to leave.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron called out to the ghost. Nearly Headless Nick turned round to face Ron annoyed.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." Nearly Headless Nick grumbled. Hermione raised an eyebrow looking at the ghost.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" She asked in a rather annoying voice.

"Like this." Nearly Headless Nick said rolling his eyes. He reached up and grabbed his head pulling it to the side. Instead of it falling off, it stayed hanging by just a thread. Lots of the Gryffindor made noises looking at the seen. The ghost looked round at them his eyes finally falling on Echo, his face went even paler and his eyes widened.

"My Lady, what… what… is a half-blood like… like you doing here?" Nearly Headless Nick stuttered. Echo scowled and Sephtis glared at him.

"That is none of your business," Echo replied her voice cold and dark, she lowered her voice slightly, "You shouldn't be here, people are still waiting for you in Elysium and you wasting there time by staying _here_!"

"Sorry… my… my Lady-" The ghost started.

"And don't call me that! I won't tell my father you are here as long as you and all the rest of the ghosts ignore me!" Echo hissed, Nearly Headless Nick bowed, nervously, and headed off to the other ghosts.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Echo, once Nearly Headless Nick had gone away.

"Oh he just… used to work for the family," Echo said not as coldly as before, stroking Sephtis as she spoke.

"So you're a half-blood?" Ron pushed, like Harry he wanted to know more about this girl that he didn't see on the train. Echo was silent for a few seconds as if deciding whether or not to tell them.

"Yeah, I am," Echo shrugged, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Echo cut him off with a glare. It seemed she'd had enough questions asked. Soon after the desserts had disappeared but Echo still hadn't eaten anything. Dumbledore stood up to give out a few more announcements.

"A few more quick notices, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore finished. Harry laughed and Echo gave him a cold look which stopped him immediately.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy after Echo had turned away from him.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden string formed words high above the tables.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished at different times, but Harry took a note that Echo didn't even bother singing as if she had a better place to be.

Dumbledore told them to head to bed, and the Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the crowds out of the great hall. They went past moving portraits, hidden doorways and up staircases.

Every time Percy said something about how to get to the common room, Echo would scowl and glare at him as if she knew a faster way to get there.

They climbed the stairs and Percy was attacked by lots of flying objects, most of them missed him.

Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves! Show yourself!"

There was a loud rude sound and cackling from all directions, as if he was flying around them. Everyone was spinning in different directions trying to see him but only Echo seemed to be able to pinpoint him.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy asked, loudly.

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, and started to float towards them, he was clutching lots of random objects.

"Oooooooh!" he cackled. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at them and everyone ducked apart from Echo, who had a smirk on her face.

Peeves span round to look at Echo, he dropped the objects and stood to attention.

"Sorry, my Lady, didn't see you there, please forgive, me, ickle Peevsie, Peevsie meant no harm to the Firsties…"

"Do that again…" A bigger smirk appeared on her face, "… to any Gryffindors, and you'll be in the fields before you know it,"

"Nooo! I can't go back there! Please, your highness, don't send me to the fields!" Peeves whined. Echo glared at him ignoring all the weird stares she was getting from people.

"Leave and I won't have to!" She ordered.

"Yes! Peevsie will be out of your sight! Ickle Peevsie isn't ready to see your Father just yet," He said before he rushed off down the corridor.

Echo started getting harassed by questions but she ignored them.

"Don't we have a common room to be heading too?"

Harry was slightly nervous at how all the ghosts seemed to listen to her and how she seemed very dark and cold. It was like that Dark Magic Ron had talked about.

**Draco's POV **

Draco was ignoring most of what his classmates were talking about on the Slytherin table. He was more interested in that girl, what was it Echo… Wild or Wilde… something like that. It annoyed him how she had to embarrass him earlier but Draco couldn't understand why she was put in Gryffindor.

Everyone could tell she had some kind of darkness about her but it confused him the way she held herself, as if she was different, better than everyone but not in a boastful way as in the fact she actually was and believed it. The pesky raven just added to it all, you were meant to have owls and she had a black raven?

"Draco! Draco did you listen to anything I just said?" Pansy moaned bringing Draco back into the conversation.

"No, he wasn't. He was looking over at Wilde, checking her out are we?" Zabini smirked, Draco turned and glared at him, but his smirk just became more noticeable.

"No! I was just wondering how a girl like her was put into Gryffindor!" Draco argued but Zabini just laughed.

"She looks like a Slytherin, but I've never heard of her before probably a filthy Mudblood!" Pansy spat looking over at Wilde in disgust. Wilde seemed to be glaring at Potter annoyed at him in someway, Draco found that easy to believe Potter annoyed lots of people. (Well him.)

"I don't think so Pansy, she seems to think she's better than everyone and I've never seen a muggle born like that. And do you remember that comment she made to Draco on the stairs?" A girl spoke up, Daphne Greengrass, if Draco remembered correctly.

"I know the nerve to question your family like that Draco!" Pansy said outraged. Draco knew that Pansy defiantly didn't like that girl and Echo Wilde probably wouldn't like her.

There were a few gasps and ghosts leapt from the walls and tables as if playing a giant game of peek-a-boo. One ghost came from behind Pansy, he was covered in blood and had chains round him.

"You're the Bloody Baron!" Draco exclaimed as the ghost turned around to face them.

"Bloody? I suppose you are a Malfoy?" Draco nodded, "Oh Good! Nice to know these old _pure _wizarding families are still coming to Hogwarts," With that he turned to talk to some fifth years next to the group of first years. There were a few gasps from the Gryffindor table and Draco caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor ghost, bowing to Wilde before hurrying off towards the Slytherin table. He flew over to the Bloody Baron and asked if they could talk for a second. The two off them went behind Draco near to the wall.

The other first years had already started up another conversation, and yet again Draco ignored them. He was trying to listen in to the conversation between the ghosts.

"Her highness is here then?" The Baron asked in a low voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Gryffindor ghost nodding nervously.

"She has promised to not inform the Dark Lord of our presence as long as us ghosts ignore her," He said hurriedly.

The Dark Lord? That couldn't mean you-know-who? Maybe Echo Wilde was a new death eater but she couldn't be Draco thought, she was only 11 after all. Draco knew if the Dark Lord was rising then his parents would know about it not to mention the rest of Slytherin house.

"- Will she keep her word, I know it is not our place to question her but are you sure she will not in form her Father?" The Blood Baron asked, the other ghost. Surely not, she couldn't be you-know-who's daughter, no way! Draco wondered.

"I think we should just hope for the best and hope that if she does Minos will go easy on us," The Gryffindor ghost replied before drifting off to the other ghosts.

"The Princess of Darkness here?" The Bloody Baron muttered as he flew slowly through a wall.

Draco wasn't sure what this meant, but he was assured to find out. The ghosts had called Wilde, her highness and the Princess of Darkness. Draco wondered whether she wasn't lying about how powerful her Father was, (Not that he would ever, ever, admit anything). The Bloody Baron also seemed scared of this Dark Lord, which couldn't be the same as Draco was thinking about, he also mentioned Father and Minos?

What a weird conversation?

* * *

**AN - Thanks for reading. Anything I can improve on or anything you liked? Any questions? R&R! xx**

**E.L.**


	2. Philosophers Stone 2

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson but I do own Echo.**

**Thanks to Keeperofhounds and percyjacksonfan135 for reviewing.**

**Percyjacksonfan135 – Thanks for the support here's the next chapter!**

**Keeperofhounds – Echo will meet the main cast and it is set during the Percy Jackson series, it may come a bit clearer in this chapter.**

* * *

**Echo's POV**

The next day word had got around of how Echo had threatened Peeves and how he had actually listened. When everyone heard that, they all went out of there way to avoid her, Echo actually liked that a lot. She would walk down the corridor, Sephtis on her shoulder and all the students would move out of her way.

Most of the students were scared of her thinking she was some great powerful wizard. While others, like the Slytherins, were jealous of her reputation. Wherever she went people didn't, she didn't care this was her life, being avoided because people were to scared. How scared would they be when they found out about her parentage?

Peeves listened to her words, and didn't attack the Gryffindors… but that didn't stop him from annoying any other houses. That was never part of the deal. And if anyone ever said anything bad about Echo or teased her Peeves would make it his personal job to annoy them for the rest of their days.

Echo wandered into History of Magic, the first day, getting ready to be bored learning about the Wizards History. She already had to learn about her families history (If Echo ever gave anyone any advice it was to NOT draw her family tree, or you'd find she was Medusa's Niece, related to a goat and a golden rug and was an Aunt to about 50 people older than her!).

She took a seat at the back and dumped her bag on the floor, this morning she had, had Herbology which was really boring as she wasn't a child of Demeter. As soon as she had stepped into the History of Magic class she had noticed that there was some weird aura coming from the room. An aura like this she had only felt in the Underworld.

_"Bad aura! Bad aura!" _Sephtis spoke in her mind whistling pecking her, as he got agitated.

_"I know I can sense it too," _Echo replied speaking to Sephtis. She had first found this out at the Great Hall the day before. As Ravens seemed to be all about death and stuff, her father seemed to be able to control them so a bit of that power had gone to Echo.

-**Flashback**-

_"What's with the raven?" Ron questioned, Echo glared at him and stiffened slightly._

_"He's my pet," She said coldly, Sephtis glared at her and nipped her._

_"I am not your pet!" He said in her head. Echo was shocked that he could talk to her but kept her expression the same._

_"What was I meant to say, companion? Partners in crime? It would freak them out," Echo said in her mind. "And how do you talk to me like this?"_

_"Your father, Lord Hades, has control over us Ravens, birds of darkness it seems some of that power you can use." Sephtis explained, still glaring at Echo._

_"Cool, but your going to be a 'Pet' around them ok?" Echo asked, Sephtis made some kind off sound but Echo couldn't register what is was._

_"Pet!" Echo said aloud sternly. "His name's Sephtis,"_

-**Flashback**-

Sephtis was about to reply to Echo when the teacher entered the classroom, but it wasn't a normal teacher it was a ghost. He was very old with and looked at them through circular glasses. He looked round at the students lazily before his eyes laid on Echo. His eyes widened and Echo smirked but the teacher didn't say anything.

All through the lesson he droned on and on and on but Echo didn't miss the nervous glances he kept shooting her way. When the bell went for the end of the lesson everyone hurriedly packed up and left, Echo was at the door when Binns, the teacher, called her back. She walked over to the desk and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Echo snarled not losing the glare, she was fed up with all the ghosts treating her like Royalty.

"I was… just wondering… what your Highness would… be doing here at… Hogwarts?" He stuttered not meeting her eyes.

"That is none of your business! All I'm going to say is I'm on a mission and I have to control that stupid blessing!" Echo sighed before turning to leave. "And don't say anything about this to anyone!" She glared at Binns before walking out of the room. She heard footsteps behind her and spun round to see who it was. All she saw was a figure running round the corner. Darn! Somebody was listening in!

Flitwick was the Charms teacher and he was so small he had to stand on a pile of books to say the register. In this class Echo sat in the corner and tried to do what he said but it was difficult. Mother Hecate's Blessing was too powerful and it caused things to usually work slightly to well.

McGonagall taught Transfiguration and she was strict and clever teacher. Echo was sure she was a Daughter Of Athena or maybe Minerva, that would be slightly creepy though being like a Great Aunt (Or something like that) to her teacher.

McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back again, it was pretty cool but when the class found out that would take ages to learn it dropped there hopes. They started by trying to turn a match into a needle, obviously Granger did it but Echo's kind of didn't. Again she was at the back of the class so no one noticed but when she tried to Transfigure it the match turned black and started to burn from Hellfire. Echo had to quickly put the fire out or someone would have noticed. (And she could have burnt down the school).

Then there was Defense against the Dark Arts, which Echo was assured she didn't need to take. Especially when she had a key ring that could change into a Bident and a Sword she didn't really need much else. Sephtis had pointed out there was a weird aura coming from the DADA teacher Quirrell but Echo ignored it for the time being...

At Breakfast that morning, everyone was excited, they were given they're books and timetables. Echo was surprised when McGonagall gave hers to her personally.

"These are your books and timetable, they have been changed into your language so you can read them," McGonagall said in a low voice. Echo nodded and took the stuff off her shoving them into her bag. McGonagall went to leave when Echo asked her something.

"Are you a Child of Wisdom?" Echo questioned, closing her bag. McGonagall turned round to face her again and quickly checked to see if anyone was listening in.

"Yes, I am, How did you know?" McGonagall replied and then Echo was slightly stuck she didn't know how she knew.

"I'm not sure, are you Roman or Greek, I'm guessing Greek?" It may have seemed like a weird question to ask but it was very important for Echo to know.

"Yes, Greek," McGonagall said before heading back up to the staff table, Echo sat back down on the bench, and put some food on her plate. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and quickly summoned some Hellfire under the table, she put some food into it and said a silent message to her father.

"What have we got today?" Echo asked Ron, as Sephtis flew off her shoulder and into the shadows. Septhtis disappeared with a _pop! _Echo wasn't acting as cold today.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " Harry wondered. Echo agreed McGonagall may be there head of house but she was equal to all very unlike what everyone said Snape was like.

There was a fluttering off wings as the mail arrived, the large sound covered up Sephtis coming pack a pouch on her leg.

"What have you got for me?" Echo muttered taking off the pouch, inside were about four rolled up messages. Finally Echo though Camp finally decided to contact. The first letter was from Chiron –

_Dear Miss Wilde,  
I hope you are taking control of that blessing of yours, Mother Hecate has come to Camp twice worrying about you, so I decided it would be best to see how you are. There are a few more letters from some other campers, in the pouch as well as a few Drachma in case you need to Iris Message us. If you ask why we didn't IM you is, I thought it would be best it we didn't raise to much suspicion about who you are.  
It would be best if you could come to Camp two weeks before the Summer Solstice.  
Yours Chiron.  
Camp Half-Blood_

Echo nodded taking the message in before folding it up and putting it back in the pouch. She dug her hand in and pulled out a few Drachmas she shoved them into her pocket and pulled out the next letter. This one was folded scruffily and had swords drawn all over it – Clarisse –

_DEATH GIRL YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
THINK IT WAS FUNNY TO MAKE MAIMER SHOOT DUST! WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
CLARISSE_

Echo couldn't help but smile, it was pretty funny. She had got the Stoll brothers to steal Clarisse's Electric Spear – Lamer. And then she had used her magic to make it shoot dust whenever Clarisse tried to use it. It wasn't funny that while she was _cursing _it lots of dust sprayed over her and wouldn't come out of her hair. It stayed there or days but it finally payed off!

_"You sound like a child of Aphrodite, thinking like that!" _Sephtis teased in her mind. Echo glared at the bird but it just flew back up to the rafters.

"_I am not a Pink Disney Princess! I'm the so called Princess of Darkness!_" Echo hissed back in her mind. The next letter was rapped in Silver ribbon, on proper writing paper. Echo new that had to be Annabeth –

_Hey Echo,  
How is learning magic? Can you bring back a few spell books for me to read? It is really interesting you being a Demigod and a witch. I tried to read up about some things but the books I've looked in don't really say much only, that Hecate created the wizarding world and how she did.  
I've been thinking do you reckon, a few of us could come over and see you sometime? What does the castle look like? Can you take some pictures so I can see the architecture?  
Anyway, I hope you learn some stuff and make some friends, not to mention sort out the out-of-control-curse. Got to go now we've got sword fighting.  
Annabeth xxx_

Annabeth was always asking questions about things after all she was a Daughter of Athena so she needed to know _everything_! Echo thought about giving her one or two books but she should probably just give her all of them. As Echo re-read the letter she saw she had mentioned architecture again, Annabeth really wanted to be an architect so was asking Echo all the time to take pictures of the castle. The next letter had Hermes' symbol on that was Luke –

_Echo,_  
_How you doing? It's a shame your not here you're the only one who's actually a challenge for me to fight! Clarisse wants you to know you are completely dead when you come back for making Lamer shoot dust instead of electric. Are you sure your Dad isn't Hermes, after all the pranks you've played on her? _  
_You better tell me if you can get that curse under control, you'll have awesome powers if you can get it to work. I'm guessing your not telling anyone about who you really are, I'm not surprised if you don't, it's difficult at Camp with everyone's avoiding you all the time._  
_Keep practicing with your sword moves or otherwise you'll get worse from not practicing so much. If you get bored Shadow travel over and we can meet up. Look after yourself Echo and don't get into trouble. (Too much)  
Luke_

Echo sighed, Luke was always way overprotective of her and sometimes it annoyed her. He had to mention everyone avoiding her because that's exactly what they were doing at Hogwarts as well as Camp. Echo looked up to see the Ron looking all the messages she got. She glared at him and picked up all the letters and then put the in her bag.

"That's a lot of messages who were they from?" Ron asked, Echo could tell he was shocked at the fact of how many letter she had received.

"Home," She said bluntly before standing up and leaving the great hall.

**Draco's POV**

For some reason Draco was intrigued by Wilde, I mean how do you get a reputation for being _scary _before the term has even started. She didn't act like your average wizard, pureblood, blood-traitor, half-blood or mudblood, even though he had found out she was half-blood. She didn't act the same way as any Gryffindors and not really Slytherins either.

"Come on Draco, we've got Potions next… with the Gryffindors!" Pansy moaned as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down towards the dungeons.

"Get off me, Pansy!" Draco yelled pulling away from her, Pansy was already starting to annoy him she was always around him and it was annoying Draco as much as Potter. Pansy pouted and let go off him but still walked to closely.

Draco was in his thoughts to much he didn't notice bashing into someone. That someone turned round and glared at him her cold black eyes burrowing into him – it was Wilde.

"Watch where your going, Malfoy!" She growled, her hand diving into her pocket, either to grab her wand or something else.

"You watch where you standing, Wilde!" Draco sneered, the raven on her shoulder glared at him and snapped it's beak. Echo glared at him before turning round to talk to… Potter and Weasley!

Pansy went to say something to her, but the door swung open and Professor Snape stood there. He gave a thin smile to the Slytherins and a glare to the Gryffindors, which most of them returned. Especially Wilde.

The Dungeons were cold and dark, and let off an eerie green glow. Along the walls were a row of shelves with pickled animals floating in them. There were rows of tables which the students sat behind, they had already sorted themselves into two groups Slytherin on one side Gryffindor on the other.

Snape went through the roll call stopping at certain names like Wilde's and Potter's.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity." Draco and his two _friends_ Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at Potter, Snape noticed but didn't tell them off.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began looking round at all the class, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape then started to ask Potter questions like, "Where would you find a bezoar?" and "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?". Potter didn't know the answer to any of them and by the end Draco could hardly contain his laughter.

"What's the point of us knowing these already? Isn't the point your meant to be teaching us?" A voice said from the corner of the room, it was Wilde. Snape's eyes narrowed at her and she smirked.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Wilde!" Snape sneered, Wilde rolled her eyes as if she couldn't care less. Snape turned away from her and back to Potter.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape said.

There was rummaging for quills and parchment so they could right it down. Snape then wrote up the instructions for the cure to boils on the board and told them to make it. Draco looked around the room and saw Wilde looking at the board in confusion, her raven was nowhere to be seen.

"Can your read, Wilde?" Snape sneered as he stopped in front of her. Wilde looked up at him her black eyes turning darker.

"Obviously not, otherwise I would be reading it." She said coldly, if it was someone else who had said it the Slytherins would have laughed but everyone was silent looking over at the commotion.

"And why can't you read it?" Snape smirked.

"I'm dyslexic, sir, I can't read English, it just looks like swirls," Wilde said her voice quiet but everyone heard.

"What are you all meant to be doing get back to work!" Snape yelled at the rest of the class as he walked over to the Slytherin side of the room. Wilde glared at him and pulled a book out of her bag, Draco took a glimpse at the book from the other side of the room and he noticed it didn't seem to be in English.

Snape kept coming round inspecting all the potions, he criticized nearly everyone's potion except Draco's, who he complemented saying how he had stewed his horned slugs just right when a hissing sound filled the dungeon and a plume of green smoke erupted.

Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Finnigan's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Longbottom , moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Draco and most of the Slytherins laughed earning themselves a 'Death glare' from Wilde. Her eyes turned pure black as she looked at the Slytherins in disgust.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Finnigan. Then he rounded on Potter and Weasley, who had been working next to Longbottom. "You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Draco laughed when Potter went to argue but Weasley stopped him from embarrassing himself further and hopefully getting a detention. An hour later the lesson ended, the class hurried out of the classroom, happy to get out.

Wilde was walking out in front of Draco and her book fell on the floor, she cursed in a different language and picked it up quickly before hurrying off. Draco managed to take a glimpse of the book, it was a normal potions book but it looked like a spell had been put on it to change the language. How Wilde could read that and not English he'd never know?

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter! Please R&R xx**

**E.L.**


End file.
